


Accidental warmth

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Gen, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: David wakes up after a hard day only to find Frank Castle there, cuddling with him.What the fuck happened?





	Accidental warmth

David doesn’t remember a thing.

They’ve returned to their hideout pretty bruised and he’s pretty sure that there has been a lot of blood – at this point it has become routine – and then… did they fucking drink?

That’s the only way this could’ve happened, he’s sure of it.

He doesn’t remember drinking though, even if his memories are a bit fuzzy, but yesterday has been a long day so he’s gonna give himself the benefit of the doubt.

 

As much as he would love to know how the hell he ended up in the same bed as Frank Castle – yes motherfucking Frank Castle – with him all huddled up against him, even snuggling an arm around him, he would also like to know how he can get out of that situation.

His gut tells him that if he even dares to move, Frank will surely wake up, and it surely wouldn’t be pretty; who knows, maybe he’ll think it’s the enemy and he’ll shoot him to death.

 

This is what he’s telling himself, but the truth is that he doesn’t want to explain to Frank how this happened, not just because he doesn’t know, but because in doing so he’ll have to acknowledge that it happened, and David doesn’t want to do that, no, not at all.

 

He must say, he never expected to see this softer side of Frank, even though he’s sure it’s been completely accidental.

Maybe it’s the isolation, but he’s quite enjoying the comfort that comes from having a warm body pressed against him, even if this body happens to be Frank’s – he’s not that bad after all, David has come to realize.

 

This is what scares him the most, that he doesn’t mind it.

After so much time spent alone, it takes so little for him to feel like he’s at home.

 

He doesn’t want to get attached, though. He knows it’s risky, especially with Frank.

 

He tries to turn but Frank’s hold is strong, even in his sleep.

How can he be always like this? David doesn’t know, but he doesn’t like – or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself – the turn his mind is taking with that knowledge.

 

He also has to pee, damn it.

 

David tries not to focus on that, instead he focuses on Frank’s regular breathing.

Yesterday was really close, but if he’s learned something, is that Frank Castle is unstoppable. He truly is a hurricane of a man.

 

At first he’s had many doubts about his choice to seek his help, but not anymore.

He’s actually… quite happy about it. Weird.

 

 

He feels Frank shift against him and he immediately closes his eyes, feigning sleep.

They’re both adults and they could easily take this event as exactly what it is: an incident. However, as usual, David avoids confrontation like death – if not even more.

 

He hears Frank babbling something that he can’t catch and soon the arm that was around him isn’t there anymore. Despite everything, David can’t help but to feel a little sad about that.

Frank gets up and leaves the bed – bed, if we even wanna call it that – but David remains still, not even daring to open his eyes.

 

It was meant to best just a few minutes before getting up as well and starting the day, but David hasn’t taken in account how tired he still felt and soon he falls asleep.

 

 

When he wakes up, the first thing he notices is that there’s a rug – is that supposed to be a sheet? – over him. Did Frank do this?

He blinks, then he rubs his eyes.

He’s not dreaming, it really happened. Now the true question was if that thing from before happened too…

 

Maybe that was just a dream.

 

He gets up – no point in staying there all day, and also if he had too pee before, now it’s even more urgent.

After he relieved himself he moves towards the area that they’re using as a kitchen – calling it an actual kitchen would be a crime.

 

As he walks he notices Frank. He’s polishing his gun near the computers.

One time he had the very bad idea to ask him if that’s a euphemism for something else, and the glare Frank had sent his way still haunts him to this day. Still, he can’t help but to feel a bit proud about that joke.

 

Frank notices him and nods in his direction, his way to say “good morning”.

David nods back and he goes to grab something to eat.

 

Frank doesn’t seem fazed by what happened, or if he is he’s doing a fine job at hiding it.

Maybe it truly was an incident, something that happens only once, but David finds himself longing for any sort of human contact, even that.

 

Isolation must’ve made him go crazy.

 

He clears his throat and Frank looks up at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

David shakes his head and Frank resumes his work like nothing happened.

 

He should be more like him, shrugging everything off while David still can’t stop thinking about it.

The worst – or best it depends – part is that he’s not thinking anymore about how to deal with it, but how he can make it happen again without Frank killing him.

 

It’s a challenge, but it’s a challenge David’s willing to take.

Everything to feel that warmth again.


End file.
